


Ples

by Tercza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Stiles, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, mention of MPREG
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercza/pseuds/Tercza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se Scottem se vsadí, že si oba na ples dovedou partnerku, ale nebyla by to střední kdyby kolem neputovaly drby, které všechno rázem změní. A nebyl by to Stiles kdyby do toho neskočil přímo po hlavě.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ples

Stiles netušil, jak se mohl nechat navézt do takové léčky, ale stalo se. A Stiles Stilinki se nevzdává! Co na tom, že se tím bavila celá škola, celá smečka a on začínal panikařit. Ples ve škole se blížil a z původní sázky se Scottem, že si dovede na ples partnerku, se nějakou šuškandou změnil výraz „partnerka“ na „partner“. A to ani nechtěl vědět, co podle nich bylo předmětem sázky.

Největší gól přišel ani ne po týdnu, kdy se po škole rozneslo, že se Lydia rozhodla dát po tolika letech přehlížení Stilesovi šanci, pokud půjde na ples s Derekem Halem. Idolem všech pubertálních holek i několika kluků.

Smečka z toho byla nejvíc vychechtaná, sledovali dění ve škole a potajmu se vsázeli jak s tím Stiles naloží. Protože tohle byla přece jeho velká šance dostat rande s Lydií, po kterém slintal už od prvního stupně základky.

Popravdě Stiles měl několik šílených a hlavně neproveditelných nápadů jak se z téhle situace vyhrabat a dosáhnout svého, tedy Lydie, ale vzhledem k tomu, že šlo o šílenosti typu: nadopuju vlkodlaka provizorním lektvarem lásky nebo otrávím ho a přivezu v bezvědomí na ples, abych se s ním pochlubil… Stiles začínal šílet, taková příležitost! Mohl jí být tak blízko, ale přitom byl stále tak daleko od svého cíle.

Nápady v hlavě i stránky v provizorním deníčku „Nápady jak dostat Halea“ se rychlým a nepřehledným škrabopisem rychle zaplňovaly.  Ač se to snažil rozebírat racionálně, tak se mu moc nedařilo. Začínalo to vypadat, že vykrade tajné zásoby Deatona a fakt si najde nějaký doping pro vlkodlaka.

„Hej Stilesi,“ zaťukal na okno Scott. „Děje se něco? Čekám na tebe už asi deset minut. Dneska je schůzka smečky, jdeš, ne?“

Stiles přeletěl pohledem přes monitor a zjistil, že má vážně zpoždění, nějak moc se zamyslel. „No jasně. Jen si vezmu bundu, počkej dole. Táta je doma a bylo by divný, kdyby ses objevil v pokoji, když si nevešel dveřma. Víš, že je na to háklivej.“

„Jasný kámo a hele seš v klidu?“ strachoval se Scott, ale Stiles jen mávnul rukou a tak se zase uklidnil a vylezl oknem ven. Stiles pobral všechny věci, zahulákal pozdrav otci do obýváku a hrnul si to před dům k autu.

*******

Ještě dřív než vešli na místo setkání smečky, měřil si Scott Stilese. Zdál se mu dnes nějak zvlášť tichý a podezřele klidný. Takovou věc snad za dobu, co ho znal, u něj nezaznamenal. A možná právě tohle ho to tolik děsilo, vypadalo to, jakoby něco chystal. Jakoby chystal něco obzvlášť velkýho a zapeklitýho. Ale těžko říct, co se zrovna Stilesovi v jeho hlavě honilo, protože ať to bylo cokoliv, málokdy to byla prkotina. No vsázet cokoliv by bylo zbytečné, protože to určitě mělo co dělat s tím plesem. Ale jak Scott uznal, možná nebylo na škodu počkat si na výsledek a zatím po tom nepátrat.

Další setkání bylo jako vždy místem pobavení od vyhlášení sázky. Smečka sklouzávala pohledem z Dereka, který vysvětloval a zasvěcoval všechny přítomné do šílených plánů a strategií, které by mohli v životě uplatnit, a střídavě stříleli pohledem po Stilesovi. Největší sázka totiž byla, že Stiles, aby dosáhl svého, bude prosit Dereka na kolenou.

Co vykládat! Stiles s Derekem se v lásce neměli. Derek na něj v jednom kuse vrčel a věčně mu vyhrožoval smrtí, zardoušením, roztrháním a podobnými pikantnostmi, které by určitě jeho životnost neprodloužily. Stiles samozřejmě taky nebyl úplně po zadu a často se bránil aspoň verbálně, protože jakákoliv fyzická činnost směřující jako výpad proti vlkodlakovi, by v jeho případě byla více než humorná.

Erica se bavila asi ze všech nejvíc. Po přeměně získala sebedůvěru a konečně se mohla rozhlédnout z opačné perspektivy středoškolského kolektivu. Předtím koukala ze spodu, odstrčená vrstevníky, ale teď stála nahoře na pyramidě. Věděla, že šance, aby Stiles s Lydií sdílel, byť jen místnost o samotě byla mizivá, natož aby splnila sázku a dala Stilesovi, co chtěl. Sledovala a vyčkávala Stilesových kroků, ale i když se čas krátil, tak to vypadalo, že Stiles nic stále nepodniká.

Stiles seděl v klidu, opřený o roztrhané čalounění starého křesla a přemýšlel. Pohledy smečky mu neušly, neušlo mu ani starostlivé nutkání od Scotta věčně zjišťovat, co se děje. Ale to ho dnes nezajímalo. Cestou sem ho totiž napadlo něco nového. I když to trávení vlkodlaka stále vedlo, anonymní zamilovaný list by taky mohl pomoci. Bylo to tak primitivní, ale celkem jednoduché. Stiles nechápal, že ho to nenapadlo dřív.

*******

Až bolestně si uvědomoval, že je dneska úplněk. Den kdy vlkodlačí nasranost nebrala konce. A přesto v tento den chtěl riskovat život a jít na tajné „rande“ s vlkodlakem, co ho nesnáší.

Pobíhal po pokoji a ještě kontroloval věci ze svého „Jak donutit Dereka“ seznamu, aby na nic nezapomněl. Všechno se zdálo v pořádku a už vyřešené, teď jen počkat jestli se chytil. Ale! Ale jak by mohl někdo jako Derek odolat dopisu, kde popisuje jeho dokonalost, jeho krásu a další superlativy, které vyhledával na internetu, to prostě muselo vyjít. I Jacksona by ukecal!

„Jednou mě to nezabije!“ promluvil do ticha kuchyně.

Místo večeře si nalil od táty radši panáka a zašklebil se z nepříjemného pocitu, když se prohnala whisky jeho trávicím ústrojím. Povzdech si, sebral klíčky od auta a valil na ples nejopatrněji, jak mohl. Přeci byl jeho otec šerif a on nezletilí, ale zase na druhou stranu, kdyby věděl o sázce a o vlkodlacích a o úplňku a o jejich dlouhých zubech, určitě by mu to tolik nevadilo.

*******

Před školou už se hromadila různá auta, ale Derekovo nezahlídnul, tak si jen pomyslel, že nejspíš přijde později nebo na čas. Vlkodlaci…

„Takžéééééé,“ ušklíbnul se naproti němu vcházející Jackson, co si kráčel ruku v ruce s Lydií. Tvářil se přesně tak samolibě, jak to jen Jackson uměl, protože s určitostí vděl, že Stiles prohrál.  Políbil svou přítelkyni na tvář, a ta se rozpustile začervenala. Stiles jen protočil očima.

„Smůla, že jsi tady sám Stilinski. Ale chápu, že bys ani bezdomovce za prachy nepřiměl, aby přišel. Jseš trapák!“ chrlil nějaká další moudra Jackson, když vcházeli do budovy a mizeli z výhledu.

Nekomentoval to! Proč se hádat s blbcem? Přeci nevyplýtvá všechny argumenty už teď! Obzvlášť, když Derek ještě nepřišel! Panák co si dal předem, ještě lehce působil a na lačný žaludek to byla větší pecka, takže byl lehce otupělý. Teď se divil, jak vůbec dojel, když už na sobě tu whisku cítil.  

Finish jeho plánu měl v podstatě vypadat, že jakmile zahlídne Stiles Dereka, tak si ho odchytne a zkusí doufat, že když už tu bude v obleku, tak nebude mít problém v tom se třeba jen ukázat na plese, takže by splnil sázku nebo ho třeba bude stačit jen vidět v jeho přítomnosti. Sakra, najednou to nevypadalo jako až tak dobrý plán! Měl nějak moc mezer…

Jak mohl uvěřit, že by anonymní dopis jakkoliv lichotivý pohnul s Derekovým srdcem? No dost možná pohne, ale nebude čekat Stilese a pak ho zabije! Na to si přihnul z placatky a dekoval se za roh budovy, aby nebyl dalším lidem tolik na očích. Teďka, když se na to díval z jiného úhlu pohledu, to byl fakt strašně, ale strašně, strašně blbej-…

„Stilesi!“ dopadla ruka na Stilesovo rameno. A Stiles rozhodně nezaječel jako holka nebo nevydal skřek, který by se holce podobal. Rozhodně ne!

Otočil se na vetřelce, který byl Derek. Číhal za rohem, kam se pomalu posunoval Stiles, aby se mu vyhnul. Sakra!

„Ten dopis jsem napsal já. A přiznávám, že to byla blbost, fakt blbej plán. Prosím nesežer mě!“ kryl si neobratně rukama hlavu.

„Já vím.“ To bylo jediné, co Derek řekl a tím mělo být zodpovězeno všechno? Odkryl si tvář a prohlídnul si Dereka. Pěkný oblek! On se oholil?

„Ty to víš? Jak to víš? Erica ti to řekla?!“

„Olíznul jsi obálku.“ Šťouchnul lehce do Stilese, aby se rozpohyboval, ale ten sebou cuknul až moc.

„Uh,“ zaskučel, když si při svém poskakování naryl bok.

„Jdem!“ jednoduchý rozkaz, který ale podle Derekova pohledu znamenal otázku. Sakra! Sakra! Sakra! Ono to snad výjde! To by na oslavu chtělo ještě panáka nebo dva!

„Jasně!“

*******

Stiles se sice nikdy předtím necítil tak trapně, ale na druhou stranu to byl podivně příjemný pocit. Derek vedle něj ani nemrknul nebo se neušklíbnul, když procházeli uličkou mezi davy. Snad i hudba přestala hrát, jak najednou bylo ticho až na občasné špitání. Derek sem, Derek tam a cosi o tom bastardovi Stilinski…

Dereka znal každý a každý věděl o té pitomé sázce! Sakra! Ale na druhou stranu rozhodně výhra, protože kdo kráčel vedle něj? No kdo? No přeci Derek! Takže sázku vyhrál. VYHRÁL! A teď už jen převzít cenu v podobě dárkového poukazu? Sakra! Chce to rande s Lydií, i když se víc věcí asi nedočká. A chce ho sakra hned!

Tak ten plán asi nebyl až takový propadák.

„Jsi zvyklej, co?“ šeptnul k Derekovi, když se zastavili u stolu s občerstvením.

„Hm?“

„No jasně, bývala hvězda ze střední. Člen lakrosového týmu, kapitán?“ reagoval na Derekovo se mračení.

„Basketbal.“

„Tady se hrál basket?“ mumlal si pro sebe a radši si nalil říznutého punče. Sakra! Ten byl až moc říznutej, co do toho nalili? Chutnalo to jak... no fakt hnusně!

„Chceš jít tancovat?“

„Co?“ Stilesovi se samovolně rozevřela pusa, až mu nespolknutý punč stekl po bradě.  Sakra!

„Do prdele!“ zhodnotil kaluž na zemi a menší růžový flíček na košili. Aby to zamaskoval, dopil zbytek v kelímku.„Jdeme na to!“

Derek jen zvednul vyzývavě obočí, ale nekomentoval to. Jako by snad Golem uměl mluvit! Kdyby Stiles neměl tolik problémů se sázkami, tak by se vsadil, že oblíbencem Dereka byl právě Golem. Raději o tom moc neuvažoval a nechal se odtáhnout na samotný okraj prostoru k tancování.

*******

O několik pokusů tanečních kreací později, po nejméně druhém kalíšku „čistého“ alkoholu, kdysi zvaného punč... Jako vážně, to tam každý nově příchozí dolil něco ostřejšího? Písničky neustále schválně zpomalovali, takže si páry byly blíž a blíž než bylo hygienicky přípustné, ale bylo to poměrně fajn. Derek nevrčel ani ho nechtěl sežrat, což byla rapidní změna od klasických setkání. Stilesovi to přišlo jako výhra, ani ne tak Derek jako plesová atmosféra. Dokonce i jeho nohy spolupracovaly a tak se nemotal všude okolo.

„Vlastně je to celkem fajn,“ přiznal nenuceně Stiles, co mu probleskovalo už pár minut hlavou.

„Um,“ přitakal Derek nemluvně, jako měl ve zvyku, což dokázalo Stilese většinou vytočit, ale dneska ani ne. Myslel si, že je dnešek v pohodě, vlastně se mu to snad i líbilo. Dokonce vypustil z hlavy Lýdii a jejich budoucí rande. Zajímavé!

Song co vypustili, byl rozhodně ploužák, což si Stiles uvědomil, až mu pohled na jeho nohy zakrylo Derekovo tělo, co se k němu natisklo. Stiles vytřeštil oči, zaposlouchal se a vykroutil se do strany.

„Skočím si pro pití, hned jsem tu,“ blýsknul omluvně po Derekovi a mizel ze scény. Došel ke stolku a nalil si té břečky ještě jednou. Sice už to pít nechtěl, protože na sobě ten alkohol cítil až moc, ale zase na druhou stranu nechtěl tancovat s Derekem ploužák. To radši s Lydií… Sakra! S Derekem? Vážně?

„Vypadá to, že se tvůj bratranec moc nebaví, měl by ses mu víc věnovat,“ začal Danny a provokativně mrknul.

„To určitě ne,“ zasmál se Dannyho pozvedávání obočí, když kýval směrem k Derekovi. Raději si zvednul kelímek a mizel zase ke svému společníkovi, který k jeho překvapení nestál na okraji parketu sám, ale s Peterem? No a rozhodně ploužák netancovali, ale hádali se. Sakra!

„Co bych tu dělal! Stiles mě pozval na ples. Ve svém dopise se konečně vyznal ke svým citům ke mně. Pro drahého Halea (aut. pozn.: nevím jak to skloňovat) , musím se ti přiznat, že neznám nikoho tak úžasného jako jsi ty. Nikdo nemůže být víc přitažli-“ Zaslechl Stiles, když se přiblížil dostatečně ke dvojici. A vážně! Peter měl na sobě oblek stejně jako Derek. Což bylo divný, on přece pozval jen Dereka, ne? O jakým dopise mluví? O tomhle dopise? Sakra, ale ten byl pro Dereka!  

„Stiles pozval mě,“ zavrčel Derek, což byl signál, že by mohlo dojít i ke rvačce. Stiles se rozhodl, že by bylo vhodné zasáhnout.

„Hej vy dva!“ vetřel se mezi dva vlkodlaky. „Nechcete si to vyřídit venku?“ navrhnul rychle, což mu přišlo jako dobrý nápad. Po posledním doušku záhadného punče mu přišlo, že je snad ještě větší vedro než by mělo být a že se sám potřebuje na chvilku provětrat. Přeci jen ta whisky a říznutý pití ve škole začalo být na něj pomalu moc.

*******

Hádka těch dvou nebrala konců. Stiles si sedl na patník kousek od nich a po chvilce přestal poslouchat, o čem se vlastně hádají. Kdyby nebylo toho zpropadenýho dopisu, tak by Peter nepřišel a všechno se nepokažilo. Ale v podstatě to byla jen drobná chybka. Kdo mohl tušit, že si to přebere Peter na sebe? Hlavní je, že došel Derek. A že bude moct teď jít na rande s Lydií, královnou jeho srdce. Jo Lydie je skvělá a i když ten blbej plán pokulhával, stejně to stálo za to. A to stačilo jen, aby obechcal jednoho, nebo teda v tomhle případě, dva vlkodlaky.

Vlastně se to od jeho normálního společenského chování moc nelišilo. Většinou se něco semlelo nebo se na akcích ani neobjevil. Prostě někde lítal se Scottem. Sakra! Ani na plese nezahlídnul Scotta. To je divný…  Vlastně až na Dannyho s jeho doprovodem, Lydií s Jacksonem a pár známějších obličejů nikoho nezahlídnul.

„Kde je asi Scott?“ popadl mobil, ale najít ho v kontaktech bylo nějak moc náročné. Ten vzduch nepomáhal…

„Scott je na parkovišti se svojí partnerkou,“ odpověděl mu někdo.  

„Jo jasně, to mě nepřekvapuje,“ pokýval hlavou a zaznamenal, že hádka vlastně utichla a oba její aktéři teď stojí nad opilým Stilesem, který sice neví kdy a jak, ale v ruce třímal placatku se zbytky otcovy whisky a pomalu upíjel. Takže to jeho pokusům o vystřízlivění vůbec nepomohlo. Ani si neuvědomoval, kdy co všechno vypil.

„Lydie?“

Stiles se zamračil, to je divný. Teda jako hodně divný, proč mluví Derek a Peter o Lydii?

„Co?“ tak tady něco smrdělo. A sakra proč se mu zase tolik točí hlava? Počkat jak zase? Ono to někdy přestalo? Nejraději by si lehnul a vlastně proč ne? Klidně se položil na chodník a bylo to vyřešené.

„Obechcat?“ opakoval nakrknutý hlas Stilesova slova.

„Co?“ raději se zase napil. „To jsem n-řekl?“

„Mluvil jsi celou dobu nahlas. Bože ty vypadáš.“

„Myslím, že by měl jít do postele. A to hodně rychle.“ Peter ho zvednul ze země, čemuž se Stiles snažil bránit, ale tím jeho vzpomínky víceméně končily.  

***** (v době, kdy Stiles nevnímal)*****

Peter zavrčel, když se ukázalo, že byl pozvaný jeho synovec místo něj. Jako by snad neměl co nabídnout! A Derekovo vytahování minulosti taky nepomohlo. Zabil jsi Lauru, bla bla… Stalo se, tak co? Přeci si to nebudou do nekonečna vyčítat. Jeho chyba to tak úplně nebyla.

Ale co by jeho chyba mohla být, kdyby přišel o chlapce. Raději se nad s Derekem rozdělit než o něj přijít. Ta potupa. Ale s Derekem byl vždy jedna ruka, tak proč by se to nemohlo vrátit?

„…Budu moct jít na rande s Lydií. Jo Lydie je skvělá a ten plán byl taky na piču, ale vyšlo to. A jen stačilo obechcat vlkodlaky,“ smál se opile Stiles a žvatlal nějaké nejasné kraviny, které až moc dávaly najednou smysl.

„Lydie?“ zopakoval.

„Co?“ zamračil se Stiles než sebou praštil o chodník. Nejspíš si rozbil i hlavu, ale podle všeho to nevnímal.

„Obechcal?“ Jako vážně, kdo používá ve Stilesově věku takový výraz? I Derek se na to mračil. Kdyby nebyl Stiles tak opilý… Ale on byl a proto nemělo cenu argumentovat.

„Mluvil jsi celou dobu nahlas. Bože ty vypadáš. Myslím, že je čas jít do postele. A to hodně rychle.“ Popadl Stilese a zvednul ho, aby ho odtáhnul k autu, ale Stiles se záhadně zapřel nohama, ruku mu vytrhnul a sletěl na zadek.

„Au,“ zaskuhral a natáhnul ruku k Derekovi, který ho milosrdně postavil na nohy. „Mně je blbě!“ fňukal celou cestu k autu a mnul si naražené místo.

„Hodíme tě domů.“

„Ne!“ kroutil rychle hlavou.

„Domů ne?“ tlumočil Derek chytře.

„Jo!“ syknul Stiles a mřimhouřil oči na parkoviště. „Jdeme za Lydií. Hej! Hej, Lydie!“

Peter se začal smát a raději otevřel dveře auta, kam zahodili Stilese. Asi by nebylo nejlepší ho nechat jít zpátky na ples nebo ho nechat samotného doma…

Po chvilce domlouvání se, skončili všichni u Dereka v bytě. Byt nebyl nic moc, ale bylo to nejblíže a byla tam postel, což byl spásný nápad. Neboť Stiles celou cestu mluvil totální nesmysly anebo vypadal, že začne zvracet!

„Lydie!“ zařval Stiles ještě jednou, když se ho snažil Peter přimět, aby stál rovně a on mu mohl sundat oblečení. Co z něj serval, rovnou hodil na zem, stejně to všechno bylo špinavé od jeho válení se na chodníku. Při povolování kravaty neodolal a olíznul mu lehce krk, který si polil celkem kvalitní whisky. Jen si spokojeně mlasknul jak Stiles chutnal. Od Dereka si sice vysloužil zavrčení, ale za pokus to stálo.

„Mně je- asi budu-“ vytrhnul se Peterovi a letěl do koupelny, kde se zavřel.

Oba s Derekem chvilku čekali, co se stane, ale bylo jen ticho, tak nakoukli dovnitř, kde se čelem opíral Stiles o kachličky a stál vedle záchodu. „Dobrý,“ poznamenal rozpustile a neobratně se pokusil stáhnout si i košili.

„Smrdíš!“ poznamenal Derek. „Do vany!“

Peterovi se zalesklo v očích, do vany klidně. Stejně by tam Stiles nemohl být sám.

„Kam se suneš?“ zastavil ho.

„Do vany? Přece nechceš, ať se utopí, sám to nezvládne.“

„Já sám.“

„Tak to prrrr.“

Než se oba nadáli, Stiles shodil to málo, co mu na sobě zbývalo, a ležel v napuštěné? Kdy napustil vanu? Vaně…

„Přidal bych se.“

„Ne!“

„Ale no tak Dereku, je opilej! Nebude mu to vadit.“

„Ne!“ protestoval dál, ale už méně odhodlaně.

„Derek zastánce pannen?“ ušklíbnul se, „ a paniců?“

Stiles vypadal, že to ve vaně zatím zalomil úplně a konečně usnul. Rozhodně větší výhra než jeho pořvávání o Lydii.

„Konečně zmlknul.“

„Všimnul jsem si. To jeho ječení mě štvalo.“

„ A jak to bylo s tím dopisem?“ vyzvídal Derek, nejspíš nepobral všechno. 

„Stiles napsal ten dopis kvůli sázce… pokud by přivedl Dereka Halea na ples, tak bude chodit s Lydií? Nechápu tu sázku, ale ona o něj zájem nem-“

„To je dobře!“ Derekův komentář Petera sice neměl potěšit, ale svým způsobem ho akceptoval a nenaštval se.

Zatímco tlachali, vytáhli ho z vany, osušili a narvali do postele, tak jak byl. Peter zhodnotil jeho postavu. Vytáhlý mladík, který byl přehnaně hubený, nikoliv vyhublý nebo zanedbaný, protože se na něm lehce rýsovalo svalstvo, ale do atletického vzhledu měl daleko.

Stiles se začal třást, přeci jen bylo chladno a člověku mohla snad být i zima. Proto Peter neváhal, stáhnul si košili i kalhoty a přitisknul se ke Stilesovu tělu, než oba přikryl.

Derek výstražně zavrčel, protože se mu tohle jednání rozhodně nelíbilo. Jeho byt, jeho pokoj, jeho postel, jeho opilý Stiles.  A celá tahle rovnice byla pokažená jedním Peterem!

„Řekni dobrou noc Stilesovi. A až budeš odcházet, zavři dveře.“ objal funícího Stilese. Ten se jen zamračil a přisunul se víc k vlkodlačímu teplu.

„Moje,“ protestoval jeho synovec s dalším vrčením a narval se z druhé strany postele k nim dvěma.

„Fajn,“ zazubil se pobaveně, když si všimnul, jak si nenápadně přisunuje Stilese, aby ho mohl držet chvilku on sám. Než zavřel oči, zabořil nos ke Stilesově krku a vychutnával si mísící se pachy všech tří v pokoji.  

*****Stiles opět vnímá*****

Když se Stiles konečně probudil, měl pocit, že zažívá nejhorší ráno. Nejdřív mžoural před sebe na něco bílého. Na strop? Sakra! Jeho hlava! Vůbec se mu nechtělo znovu otevírat oči, protože i to nehorázně bolelo. Bolel ho žaludek, bolela ho kostrč, bolela ho hlava, bolelo ho všechno!

Chvilku trvalo, než mu naskočilo, co se děje. Došlo mu, že vlastně vyhrál Lydii! Vyhrál sázku a mohl jít s Lydií na rande. A až teprve potom, co se stalo, to že vlastně byl ples, na kterém  nikdo nebyl až na Dereka a na…

„Je brzo, ještě spi,“ přitiskla se cizí ruka na jeho břicho. Kvůli tomu i rozevřel oči. Ruka! A rozhodně mužská a trčela zpoza přikrývky a zbytek byl schovaný a byla to ruka! Ruka! A vzhledem k tomu, že Stiles zvednul obě svoje ruce a zamával si prsty před obličejem, jeho ruka to nebyla! Jeho ruka přece nemluví… ne? Sakra! Proč vlastně nemluví?

„Ticho!“ křiknul jiný hlas z druhé strany. To už Stilese probralo úplně. Hlava nehlava… Teda až na tu mírně bodající nepříjemnost někde uvnitř. Au… Sakra! Au!

Nazvedl se na loktech, aby zhodnotil situaci. Ležel asi uprostřed postele s jednou rukou, kterou už věděl, že není jeho, přes sebe. A ta ruka, i když byla jedna, tak patřila k tělu zakrytýmu napravo. Bóže! Ale to nebylo všechno! Nalevo… tam taky někdo byl. Takže někdo byl napravo i nalevo. To znamenalo, že jsou v posteli 3!

„Tři?“ zopakoval si pro sebe polohlasně. Ten pokoj nepoznával a ani tu postel. Ani tu ruku a to druhý individuum s ním v posteli, to byl sakra kdo? A kde měl telefon? A co se doprdele stalo? Sakra! Sakra! Sakra!

Raději zase spadl do postele, protože takhle dlouho zírat, když ho pálily nepříjemně oči a bolelo všechno, nebylo nejlepší možností. Aspoň mohl přemýšlet, co se vlastně stalo. Jo! Jenže co se stalo?

Vytočil hlavu doleva, kde vetřelec nebyl zakrytý tolik. A s jistotou mohl říct, že je to Peter! Tak to ho už v posteli nenechalo ani minutu. Ruka, neruka, bolest, nebolest  musel prostě pryč. Vypadl z postele rychleji než by chtěl. Kompletně nahý! Paráda! A zmizel za prvními dveřmi, které byly šatník.

„Ty vole, ty vole, ty vole!“ držel se za hlavu a hlasitě skuhral, když se opíral o poličku. Hlava už byla lepší a celkově všechno se zlepšilo až na nejisté nohy a pocit, že má místo žaludku díru. Všechno bylo najednou o hodně méně nepříjemné a on se mohl porozhlédnout po oblečení. Půjčil si, co našel a pak s povzdechem vylezl ven.

Jak Derek, tak Peter seděli aspoň polooblečení na posteli naproti dveřím, kam původně Stiles zapadl. Na zemi se válely zbytky jeho oblečení, poznal svoje sako a u druhých dveří ležela skrčená jeho košile. Aby prodloužil, co nejvíc dobu, kdy začnou mluvit a zjistí bolestnou pravdu, popošel k saku a vytáhnul mobil. Od otce žádná zpráva jaké překvapení. Nejspíš ani nevěděl, že na noc nebyl doma.  Možná to bylo pro dnešek lepší. Jen si všimnul, že měl několik zmeškaných hovorů od Deatona a i pár smsek od něj. To počká…

Stiles ztěžka vydechnul, než se zeptal: „Spali jsme spolu?“ lehce nervózně, mírně roztřeseně. Sakra! Sebeovládání Stilinski! Sakra!  

„Ano byla to dlouhá noc,“ předběhnul s odpovědí Peter, když se začal Derek nadechovat. Vyposlechl si Peterovu odpověď a pokýval na souhlas hlavou.

„Všichni tři,“ rozhodil rukama Stiles. Netušil proč, ale nepamatoval si vůbec nic! Jen mu hlavou bliknulo, jak mu Peter přejížděl rty po krku, když mu povoloval kravatu. No sakra! Tohle je zlej sen! Ono se to asi fakt stalo! Sakra… Co?!

„Já si to nepamatuju,“ vyšlo ze Stilese tupě, i když naprosto upřímně. Měl totální okno, poslední, co si pamatoval bylo, jak si lehnul a jak se mu točila hlava.

„Alkohol,“ přidal se do diskuze Derek s jednoslovným vysvětlením.

To už bylo moc! Tohle přece nikdo normální nedělá, ne? Jak se mohl vyspat s těma dvěma? Sakra! Co ještě horšího se může stát? Stiles najednou nevěděl, co dělat, co říct, na co se dívat... Nebyl si ani jistý jestli to brát s humorem nebo začít vyšilovat. Popadl radši telefon a otevřel první zprávu od Deatona, která snad nebyla negativní. Potřebuje taky pozitivní zprávy!

_Podle mých výpočtů je dnešní úplněk CERNUNNOS, úplněk plodnosti. Kdy vlkodlak může obtěžkat i lidského muže._

„Obtěžkat. To je vtipný, proto nikdo nebyl na tom ple-…,“ začal se smát, než se podíval na ty dva zpropadené vlkodlaky, se kterými trávil noc. „DOPRDELE! Obtěžkat! Obtěžkat jako otěhotnět? A já a vy a my…,“ blábolil. „Takže já jsem…? Já jsem… Táta mě zabije!“ sesunul se v šoku na podlahu.

Peter plácnul Dereka, který se určitě snažil přilít ještě víc oleje do ohně svou komunikací o jednom slovu, takže snad poprvé udělal dobře, když raději poslechl Petera. Nicméně Peter se svou vlastní radou neřídil a řekl: „Stilesi, teď patříš k nám.“

„SAKRA!“


End file.
